Bloody Haiku
by Ou-Rex
Summary: Based after R2. A collection of poetry and chapters of the time, era and life after the end. How did everyone, everything adjust and change?
1. Bloody Haiku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

(A/N: This is a repost. To those who know it and have come back to read it thanks. This is a more artistic story. Not so much an average story. There will be a post of a type of poetry every other chapter and normal chapters in between. It is based after Code Geass R2, so there are spoilers. Some errors here and there I'll correct as many as I can find. If you can't fully comprehend poetry than understanding the main story will be difficult. If you're having trouble following, ask. I'll respond and don't usually bite.)

**Bloody Haiku**

It had all been planned.

I should have seen it coming.

I should have known you.

Out of all of us,

You have been fighting longer.

Since birth you have fought.

What you truly sought,

I did not realize it.

I should have known you.

I maintain my views,

But in my heart, I knew it.

My heart stayed silent.

I felt like a pawn.

I felt broken for telling.

We openly kissed.

Little did I know

It would be our last farewell.

I despised you so.

I watched your display

Pompous and proud, as you were.

I Demon Emperor.

I hated you so.

I stood there, hopelessly lost.

I watched at Zero charge.

I watched him strike you.

How ironic these things are.

Your Legend kills you.

It was Ironic.

It hurt when I realized.

I was your Q-1.

I had been the first.

I was there to say "good-bye".

I had been the first.

I said, "I love you".

I opened my heart to you.

I thought you crushed it.

It had been your end.

It always had to be you.

You did have a heart.

You had my heart too.

Just as you planned, huh Lulu?

Don't you know the truth?

Being a hero.

It is the loneliest thing.

Where has my King gone?

A lonely Queen sits.

I should have seen it coming.

It was what we had.

Tohdoh had been right.

"There is no place for Ronin".

Without you, I exist.

I'm selfish, I know.

It isn't never enough for me.

Kallen Kozuki.

It came in the mail.

A velvet-skinned envelope.

It said: "To my Queen".

"**We shall met again,**

**The place we first met,**

**Even with my blood stained hands."**

I take a deep breath.

It had finally made sense.

Here I sat: waiting.

I always waited.

You always take your sweet time.

It all seems surreal.

People look my way.

The Red Flash of Japan, sits.

I hate this, you know.

All eyes were on me.

You know I hate attention.

Yet, you make me wait.

I hate you **so** much.

But, at the same time, I don't.

Where are you Lelouch?

"My Q-1." I hear.

A faint whisper in my ear.

I turn and see you.

My heart quickly beats.

I stand, feeling my hands clench.

I see you smile.

I am in clear shock.

Soon, those around us are too.

I grin, and punch you.

You're so scruffy now.

You look just like a farmer.

I can't believe you.

I also forgot.

You can't dodge to save your life.

So, you are Lelouch.

To think I slugged you.

You knew you deserved it though.

I kneel by your side.

You grin that sly smirk.

I laugh and drop at your side.

I fall against you.

We hug for a time.

Those around us are in shock.

I laugh to myself.

I am on my knees.

Hugging the man I just punched.

I feel you hug back.

You smile at me.

I refuse to pull back.

"Where were you Lelouch"?

Your purple eyes glow.

"I have been looking for you."

Your soft voice replies.

"Was it really hard?"

"I'm the Red Flash of Japan!"

Lulu…you baka.

I heard you say it.

As we embraced: "I love you."

Took you long enough.


	2. Ō no Chikara

**Ō no Chikara**

**a.t.b 2018 February, 26**

It was like a dream. The ghetto of Shinjuku has risen above it's past. No longer was it a ghetto but a metropolis where Britannian and Japanese lived side by side. There were no longer numbers. Many will argue it was because of the hard work the United Federation of Nations had done. Others argue that if it weren't for Zero, than none of it would have been possible. But than the question arises: which Zero? The one who took the form of a Demon Emperor and ruthlessly conquered the very U.F.N he created, and took to acts of dictatorship soon after gaining his power?

Was it Zero, the one who slew the very man who created him?

Did it matter? There was peace. To the people, they were not the same. To the Black Knights, it was their paradox. The Black Knights still held position as the Super-national Military Force, under the control of no single government. In charge of Public Affairs was Kaname Ohgi, who had taken leadership of the Black Knights upon learning Zero's true identity and power. His wife Villeta Nu, had been last seen (heavily pregnant) dragging her husband Ohgi from a Black Knight's meeting late the other night – the poor man.

Head of the Black Knight Guard, above all others in skill and power, sat the famous Red Lotus, Zero's former Q-1, The Red Flash of Japan: Kallen Stadtfeld Kozuki. She was known for her short temper and in a deep red warrior's kimono carrying a sheathed katana, given to her by the infamous Kyoshiro Tohdoh. He told her that she would be the world's miracle from now on, and that even a Ronin has pride.

Governor Nunnally continued to travel the world with Zero at her side, helping those in need, and bringing peaceful ends to disagreements around the globe. Many ask Governor Nunnally how she takes her brother's betrayal. How could she be so strong, knowing such an evil person came from her blood? She always smiles and replies:

"No one knows onii-chan better than me. He only became evil, because the world had. We should learn from this error, and never allow for the world to become evil again."

It was just like Nunnally. She always had a smile.

"It's what nii-chan would have wanted. He hated when I was sad."

Even though she was a member of the Black Knights, Kallen Kozuki, was still 18.

"Ugh one more year of this!"

She groaned as she sat in Lecture Hall. There she sat, listening as the teacher drones on about the lesson. She had distracted herself with her cell phone. She faced downward, at her open textbook, though in actuality she was staring at her lap, where her cell phone sat. She tried her best to ignore the many students who often looked at her and whisper about her during class. It wasn't easy finishing off school as the Red Lotus.

The Ashford Academy had been rebuilt after the F. L.E.I.J.A. incident just and much of the land had too been reconstituted. In one of Milly's brilliant moments she thought it best to only partially repairing the space, allowing for below ground facilities for a new area for events and festivals.

Governor Nunnally has just finished a meeting concerning the restoration of prefectures to the Japanese territories.

"Oh?"

She felt herself giggle, feeling the vibration of her phone on he dress. Zero had been wheeling her down the hall of the meeting building and stops when he sees her fidgeting. He looks down to the Governor as she pulls out a small pink cell phone.

"Oh it's from Kallen-san."

She said with a smile on her face. Opening the message she couldn't help but giggle. Her angelic voice seemed to calm the tense man who stood protectively over her.

'**Save me Nunnally-chan please.'**

The message read. Naunnlly checked the time and saw that it was only 11:30. Kallen must still be in class.

"Poor Kallen-san, stuck in Lecture Hall again. Do you think we should have lunch with her?"

She looks up, her warm plum eyes gazing up at the dark mask of Zero. The man hesitated, gripping at the handles of her wheelchair for a moment, but he soon found himself unable to deny the Governor as a sad pout slowly developed on her pink lips. Zero's shoulders sag slightly in his defeat. He wordlessly nods to the Governor, who was all to pleased by his answer.

Kallen was beginning to nod off; her face was inches from slamming into her book. She had been up the night before helping Rakshata realigning her new Knightmare frame, the _Guren_ _Zero_. Kallen felt abashed at the name Rakshata picked. Kallen tried to argue that the scientist picked that name to tease her, but Rakshata simply claims that she named it for the future, taking its past into account, without Lord Zero's Shinkiro the upgrades on the Float system and additions such as a smaller version of the Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon. Rakshata was teasing her, she knew it…

Kallen was suddenly startled by the vibration of her phone in her lap. She blushed and looked around the room, before looking down to her cell phone.

'**I'll meet you at the Rooftop Garden for lunch! Don't be late; I'll be bringing the bentos!'**

Nunnally's text replied.

"Am I boring Miss Kozuki?"

The teacher's voice rang. Kallen chuckles nervously and looks up to Ohgi.

"…I-ie Ohgi-sensei."

It was so weird calling him that. Even though most of his time was spent doing Public Relations for the Black Knights, Ohgi still had his first love: teaching. The Ashford family was more than happy to allow such a prestigious member of the Black Knights teach the Diplomacy Lectures when he could.

Ohgi held out his hand. Defeated, Kallen handed over her cellphone, the rest of the class softly giggling at her being caught.

"After class I'll give it back…"

He said with a smile. Ohgi continued his lecture as he walked down toward the front of the class again. Kallen gave a pout and shot a glare toward the back of Ohgi's head. Ohgi felt his young friend burning a hole in the back of his head with her eyes, but rules are rules, even for the Red Lotus.

"_Stupid Ohgi, signaling me out…"_

She thought begrudgingly.

After class, as promised, Ohgi returned her cell and the annoyed ronin made her way to the Rooftop Garden. As she made her way down the hall, the whispers had started again. With her reputation no one had been brave enough to approach her directly, not even faculty. The only ones that would even talk to her normally were Rivalz and Milly when she took time out of her day to visit them.

"Kallen-san…"

She heard a soft voice behind her. Turning around she was surprised to find that Nina had approached her. Of course the pilot was more than surprised.

"N-nina-san, good afternoon, what are you doing here?"

At that moment Kallen realized she sounded a bit rude. It was a shocking moment to see Nina; she had been away working for the former Earl of the Britannian nobility, Lloyd Asplund at the _Camelot_, which was no longer part of the former Britannian Military, but the U.F.N.

"I mean…it's just…"

Kallen tried to find the right words. Nina gave a soft smile.

"It's okay, I know it must be a surprise that I'm here. How have you been?"

Kallen smiled and nodded.

"I've been good, how are things going with your work?"

Nina smiled widely.

"We're developing a few new prototypes based after the Absolute Defense Field, which will be of great use in times of danger, and will protect those in danger."

It had seemed even Nina was influenced by Zero in someway. Protection huh? Kallen found herself smiling. Nina blushed and lowered her head.

"Kallen-san, you're staring."

Kallen blinked and laughs softly.

"Gomen Nina-san. Oh! I'm meeting someone for lunch, but it was so good seeing you again!"

Kallen hesitated a moment but hugged Nina. Nina was a bit surprised by her friend's unusual actions, but hugged her back.

"Thanks, I'll come to visit another time, Kallen-san."

"Mm, keep it up Nina…I'm sure Princess Euphemia would be proud."

She whispered to her friend before running off to the Garden rooftop. Nina stood there, a bit shocked, waving as her friend ran off.

Kallen reached the rooftop and stopped. In the distance Kallen could see, under the shade of a small canopy sat Nunnally in her wheelchair. There, behind Nunnally stood that man, the Legend: Zero. Zero was leaned in, listening to the girl's soft whispers. Nunnally, having felt Kallen's approach, looks over to her friend's shocked and hurt expression. Those feelings mixed together made the red-head look angry. Nunnally frowned and looked up at Zero, who too noticed the pilot's entrance.

Zero stands tall and bows to Nunnally. He turns and walks off to the far corner. Seeing that he has moved a satisfying distance away Kallen slowly approached Nunnally. The red-head still glared at the man behind the mask. She didn't trust him.

"Kallen-san?"

Nunnally called in a sad tone. Kallen snapped out of her trance and turned to the young girl with a smile. She heard the worry in the girl's voice.

"Ne, it's okay Nunnally-chan. So what did you bring?"

She sat by her friend, on a marble bench under an arch of flowers that sat in the garden. The two girls happily ate together, and spoke of the past. They had found themselves a commonplace, the younger sisters of two stubborn brothers, who always had to have things their way.

"Gomen Nunnally-chan, I have to return to classes."

The red-head said as she stood from her seat.

"It's okay Kallen-san, study hard okay?"

Kallen smiled and nodded.

"Lunch was great; we'll have to do it again sometime."

Nunnally smiled and nodded back. Kallen waved farewell as she ran off back to class. Zero watched as the pilot left. As soon as she was gone he slowly approached Nunnally.

"Ready to go home?"

Nunnally asked as she placed her hand on Zero's as it sat on the handles of her wheelchair. Zero was a bit startled, but relaxed, and nodded.

Afterschool Kallen returned home. Being a Black Knight did have its perks, as Kallen and her mother were given a new home and property that overlooked a large set of land that consisted of rice paddies and mixed vegetable rows, cared for by workers.

Kallen's mother would often work on the land and give away the food to traders who were hired to provide the food to those less fortunate. Her mother would say that it was their duty to provide food for those that could not provide for themselves, seeing as we to started with nothing.

Kallen had picked up the mail on her way into her home. The large foyer was decorated with Japanese décor and art.

"Tadaima okaasan!"

She called, looking around as the walls echoed to her voice.

"She must be in the gardens again…"

She mumbled to herself as she sorted the mail. Junk, junk, junk. How did people even get her address really! Suddenly she came across a soft, velvet-skinned envelope. It had gold trim surrounding its edges, and nothing more. She turned the letter around and on the back was a beautiful cursive insert.

Q-1

Was all that it read.

Kallen gasps, dropping the other letters, and her school bag, to the ground.

"Okaeri Kallen."

Her mother called as she walked into the foyer, wiping her hands off her apron.

"Kallen?"

She called again to her daughter who looks like she had just seen a ghost. Kallen opens the envelope and reads the enclosed letter.

"**We shall meet again,**

**Even with my blood stained hands.**

**The place we first met."**

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother began to panic a little when she saw tears well up at the edges of her daughter's eyes.

"Kallen, are you okay?"

She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and rubbed at her eyes.

"I-I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be!"

She snapped, but realized that she had been harsh when she felt her mother's hand leave her shoulder.

"G-gomen okaasan, I, I am just tired from school today. I'm going to take a bath and go out for a bit, at least so I can clear my head a bit, okay?"

Her mother nods, and Kallen makes her way upstairs.


	3. Astonishing Acrostic

**Astonishing Acrostic **

**a.t.b. 2018 February, 27**

The Academy. That's what she could figure from what he had told her. It was easy enough to guess, she was a bit unsure at first, seeing as it was, or at least she had hoped, him. It rained yesterday, and Kallen ended up being soaked through to the bone. Maybe she was wrong about where they first met.

Afterschool, still a bit feverish from being out in the rain the night previous, she sat in her room under her sheets. She sat upright on her bed, her legs crossed beneath her. She had on a flimsy white tank top that barely fit over her chest. She wore a pair of shortie shorts that were red in color. In her hand she clutched at the velvet-skinned letter. She glances up to a small picture frame on her nightstand.

"What am I going to do nii-chan?"

The picture was an image of her brother Naoto and her when they were younger. She sighs and drops back against her mattress and stared up at her ceiling. Hanging above her bed was the old Black Knight's flag. She stared up in a trance. She reached her hand and traced the air, following along the tattered edges of the fabric.

"The place we first met…"

She murmured as she continued to absently trace the flag. Suddenly her eyes widen and her hand stills. She sits up and stares off.

"Even though we knew of each other's existence…the first time we met, and spoke was…da-!"

She cried out as she went to climb out her bed, but was unsuccessful and crashed to the ground, as she seems to have been tangled up in her own sheets.

"Ugh…"

Quickly getting dressed and pushing back her hair Kallen was sure to grab her katana scabbard off her dresser top as she ran down the stairs.

"Going out for a bit okaasan!"

She called as she ran toward the door in a hurry and pushed her feet into her boots.

"It might rain later, please take an umbrella this time!"

Her mother called back.

"Hai! I'm going now!"

She called, snatched up an umbrella from the stand by the door.

"Have a safe tr—"

Her mother managed before Kallen slammed the door.

Kallen decided the fastest way to her destination was the train. She stood at the platform, impatiently waiting. She looks up to the time, sitting just above the train schedules. It was still five, not that late. He would still be waiting for her right?

She could care less at the people who stared at her as she fidgeted, neck stretching out so she could see passed the tracks, perhaps she thought if she saw it sooner it would arrive faster at its stop.

It was unnerving to see the young woman. She was dressed rather nice, at least she thought. She didn't really bother changing her tank top, so threw a long-sleeved, blue, jean jackets over her and only zipped it half way. She had a pair of long blue jeans that matched quite nicely as well, why would they stare at her?

She scoffed and vaguely groped at the katana scabbard at he hip, than she chuckled nervously.

"_Forgot about that, no wonder they're staring."_

She thought nervously, at least for a moment, but than she stood proud. She was the Red Lotus, pilot of the Guren, what did she have to be nervous for, and all fidgety? For all she knew it was some cruel prank. She clenched her teeth at the thought.

"_And if it is a prank that person will __**die**__…"_

The people on the platform moved away from her when her hand gripped the katana tightly. When the train finally arrived Kallen was the only one to board…

_**I**__t all felt like a dream. __**M**__y heart felt heavy with guilt. __**I**__s it really possible that you were okay? __**S**__hould I believe in this piece of paper, and follow your hints? __**S**__olemnly I stood, staring out to the night sky as the bright lights of Shinjuku came into view. __**Y**__esterday I waited, but you never came, because I was wrong; would you still be there waiting for me? __**O**__pposed to the feeling of hope in my heart, as you had already crushed it once, I drown the feeling before it can fully surface. __**U**__nder the mask I built, after losing you, I did not want it to break, to crumble. __**D**__enying my feelings won't help. __**I**__t hasn't so far. __**D**__ictated by that flutter of hope that refuses to be squashed, I recall that I had always loved you…somehow. __**Y**__oung and in love, that's how Chiba described this annoyance I had always felt with you. __**O**__verall I could do nothing but agree with it, even if I hated to._

_**U**__nfortunately I had always been proud, that was me, Kallen Kozuki. __**R**__estricted by my pride my heart stayed shut tight, I refused to let you in until it was too late. __**E**__verything I thought about afterwards, involved you. __**A**__rrogant baka, you better have a good excuse, because I know it was you who sent it! __**L**__elouch… you better pray to God it isn't you… __**L**__ooking off I notice the stop coming up. __**Y**__elling out my frustrations, and making sure I am gripping tightly to the katana's scabbard, I stomp my way through Shinjuku, but my anger wanes. __**L**__ooking around the new metropolis that Shinjuku had become, I felt myself stand straighter. __**E**__lated was a word you could use to describe how I felt when I thought I helped create this in somewhat. __**A**__s childish as it seemed, I felt that without you, it meant little. __**V**__indicated from your peers, you disappeared into history as the most hated individual in the world. __**E**__vil, that's what they called you, but I knew the truth. __**O**__ff in the distance, I saw a bench. _

_**R**__eluctantly did I approach it, as all eyes were on me. __**W**__here were you? __**A**__s always you made me wait. __**S**__itting down I try and make myself invisible and sulk in my seat. __**I**__deally this is something that should be done in private. __**T**__oo bad theatrics was always your thing… __**A**__nything was better than waiting. __**L**__osing myself in my thoughts I feel remorseful for never hating you as everyone else did. __**I**__ could never hate you, even though you annoyed me to no end. __**E**__nsnaring my heart as you did, you leave me. __**T**__ell me why did you leave me with those words, why did you want me to continue? __**T**__onight will be the night you come back to me, and I tell you how I truly felt when you left. __**O**__ften did I play out the lines in my head: "I missed you, I love you. Why did you leave?" __**O**__ddly, now, I hear nothing save for the whispers people mouth over my head._

"My Q-1."

A familiar voice whispered, startling Kallen out of her stupor. Kallen felt her breath hitch in her throat. She turns to see a strange man standing at her side. He wore very rural clothing and a straw hat. On the ground behind him was a small crate of oranges.

She could feel her heart quicken in her chest. Her hands tightly clench into fists. Under the wide brimmed hat soft purple eyes seemed to glow with the reflections of streetlights. He has a smug grin that Kallen easily recognized. The people around them gasp in shock and back away from the katana toting red-head, they soon recognized as the Red Flash of Japan. No one else could match such public temper. Not only was the crowd shocked by what they saw, but so was the rural man who now sat with his back on the ground, hand on his cheek.

Kallen's fist was still in the air.

"I forgot you hit hard…"

The young man said, rubbing his sore cheek.

"I forgot you can't dodge…"

She smugly added as she fell to her knees. To the man's surprise she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. He wraps his arms around the girl's figure and pulls her closer, despite all those staring at the strange pair.

"Where have you been Lelouch?"

She said in a whisper; so close to him her voice didn't need to be anything above as such. He smiles warmly and strokes his hand across her red hair.

"I have been looking for you…"

The corner of his mouth up turned into a smirk as his brow rose ever so slightly. She chuckled softly and looked up to his shadowed face. She could see the spot her fist made contact with, starting to swell.

"Was it really that hard? I'm the Red Flash of Japan."

She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? Well you still look like Q-1 to me…"

He whispered, brushing his face against her red head of hair. She chuckled and closed her eyes, sinking into this feeling. She was complete. It felt so nice, but something was still missing…

"I love you."

She heard him whisper against her hair. She felt her heart skip a beat, but relaxed and settled into his arms. Now she felt complete.

"Lelouch no baka…took you long enough…"

She thought with a smirk on her face, as Lelouch lulled her into a peaceful state with the long draws of is fingers through her hair.


	4. Mahou

**Mahou**

**a.t.b 2018 August, 27-28**

Being careful to help the blushing Kallen to her feet Lelouch stood. His hair had grown just a slight longer, but it was still easy to tell who it was, but the dark cover of the night and his face-shadowing straw hat helped. She watched as he calmly walked over to the crate of oranges he had sitting near by. Lifting the crate and tucking it under his arm he bowed to her in an exaggerated manner. Her eyes narrowed at him. She really had no question in her mind that it was him, but that wasn't to say there _weren't_ questions.

"How would the Red Lotus like some oranges?"

He held out his hand to the young woman. She hesitated a moment but took it. He led her away from the prying eyes of the crowds. She doesn't know how long they walked. Her mind was occupied with all of the questions she wanted to ask him. 'Why?' 'Where have you been?' and most importantly… 'How?' She felt his hand in her own, and unconsciously gripped it, just to make sure it was real.

He felt her grip tighten slightly. He glances over to the girl, only to see her head lowered and face covered in a blush. He smirked. It was one of the rare moments where his Q-1 would become flustered and unable to do anything but think, although he knew these were only temporary.

Kallen looked up as she felt Lelouch's pace slow. There on the side of the road was a cart led by two brown horses. The back of the cart was full of hay. Sitting atop the stack of warm straw was a familiar figure with long green hair.

"C-c.C.?"

She stuttered out. The witch sat up on the haystack with Cheese-kun clutched in her black-sleeved arms, as a child would carry her stuffed animal. Her green hair curtained over her shoulders and some fell over her face. She had two red ribbons on either side of her head and wore a white Lolita dress with patterns of red stitching embroidered into the frill.

"So she figured it out after all."

C.C. said in a hollow tone, but Kallen could hear the dripping black sarcasm.

"What was that?"

The red-head growled out. Lelouch chuckles as he sets the crate beneath the hay on the back of the cart. Both girls look over to the boy. Feeling their eyes on him he motions his hand as he turns.

"It's nothing. How about we go for a ride Kallen, I still have a few crates to deliver."

She blushes a bit and nods.

"S-sure."

C.C chuckles and Kallen snaps her head up at the green-haired woman. She narrows her eyes at C.C but the witch is uncaring and lays back in her stack of hay with a sigh.

"Are you coming, or do you wish for me to help you up?"

Lelouch said in a teasing voice. Kallen scoffed and made her way to the front of the cart and climbed up by Lelouch's side. Grabbing the reigns Lelouch snaps them gently. The horses huff out and shake their heads as they begin their slow advance, tugging the cart along.

For a while the ride was silent. The city's scenery slowly passed by, and eventually melted into a scene of stark contrast as they entered more rural areas. The roads became bumpy and at one point Kallen felt her shoulder brush against Lelouch's. He chuckled when he felt her body stiffen. She glared over at him and turned her head away.

"Why are you being so stubborn about it?"

C.C's voice called from the top of the cart. Kallen blinked and opened her eyes, looking up at the witch who stared down at her. A coy smirk was plastered on her face. She did enjoy teasing others when she could, especially Kallen and Lelouch.

"What are you talking about? Stubborn about what?"

Kallen asked, angry as the witch attempted to embarrass her, and it working. C.C. smiled and her head pulled back down as she laid back in the hay once more.

"Hmm, why don't you ask him how?"

Kallen's cheeks cleared from their bright red to a soft pink. She looks to Lelouch who was grinning from their exchange. Kallen sat with her back against the seat. She folded her arms over her chest and looked away.

The cart slowed to a stop. This caused Kallen to sit up and look around. In the back C.C. jumped off the top of the cart and shuffled around behind the hay. Kallen was a bit surprised when she saw C.C. walk to the side of the driving seats with an orange crate in her arms.

"You owe me Lelouch."

She said, raising a green brow. Lelouch chuckled.

"I'm falling deeper and deeper into debt with you witch."

He said as he watched her lift her head expectantly. She turned and carried the crate off to a small shop in the distance. Kallen stared off toward the horizon. The sun had set completely by now, it was nearing late into the night. The clouds overhead were heavy with rain and threatening to downpour over the open roads.

Kallen sighed at her indecisiveness. She had planned everything out, she knew exactly what she wanted to ask, but now that he was there, by her side, she fought between slugging him again and weeping into his arms.

She decided one punch to the jaw was enough for one night, and she was way too proud to just fall into his arms sobbing, no matter how much she wanted. She still felt that he did not deserve her heart again, not yet, not until she knew, and understood his reasons.

"How is Nunnally?"

He said, finally breaking the silence between them. Kallen looked over to the man beside her, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Mm…she's great. Working hard to keep peace and return Japan fully to its former glory."

She sat up straight and looked over to his hands. Lelouch was quiet, but he seemed tense as his fingers stroked against the leather of the reigns. She noticed he often would fiddle with the King piece in his hand whenever he was figuring something out, but what was it this time.

"What is it?"

She snapped. His fingers immediately froze. He smirked slightly, but never lifted his head. Feigning a chill he wraps a ragged cloth of fabric over his shoulders and around his face. Kallen pushed forward to glare in his face. She knew he was avoiding looking at her, she hated when he behaved like this. Most of the time he was clam, cool and a pompous jerk, but whenever it came to being this close or these sorts of conversations, with her no less, he would become less willing, spineless…

"Coward…"

She ground between her breathes. Lelouch smiled calmly.

"I don't quite understand Kall—"

His words were stopped when Kallen pointed her finger at his face.

"Tell me, how, why did you…leave."

Her interrogation started out strong but she slowly drifted into pain and the thoughts of that day returned her.

"Why did you tell me to live on, than di-di..I saw you, right before my eyes…"

Lelouch's brows furrowed. She sounded so hurt. He didn't mean for her to be hurt like this. He only did what he knew what would be the best course of action.

"It was something that had to be done, for everyone."

In the end Lelouch understood that to help his sister, he needed to help everyone first. He had to put everyone's needs into perspective. Kallen had never felt more selfish than she did now.

Lelouch looks to Kallen. She's struggling to fight back tears.

"Kallen…"

Suddenly she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt his cheeks heat up at the suddenness. He could feel her desperation for an answer in her kiss. He couldn't deny her again, so he leaned in and gave into her kiss.

She felt him kiss back, and she whined out, fighting back the threatening sobs.

In the distance C.C. watched the two, having had delivered the crate of fruit.

"Hmph…so stubborn they both are."

She smiled to herself as she smoothed her hand along the skin of an orange she held in her hands.

Lelouch and Kallen finally separate, the need for air apparent int their deeps gasps.

"Tell me."

She said between breathes. Lelouch looks up to Kallen's soft, sky blue eyes.

"How did you survive it? I watched them bury you."

She whispered, pressing her forehead against his. Catching his breathe he nodded, understanding her question. He reluctantly moved away from her and pulled his hands up to his eyes. He carefully slipped of the deep purple contacts that hid his 'curse'.

She gasped softly as she leaned in to look into his eyes.

"This is the…?"

She stammered.

"Geass, the Power of Kings."

He whispered softly. She looked to the strange symbol that was etched in red in both of his eyes. The markings looked reminiscent of a bird's silhouette as it flew away. The marks haloed a strong red energy that nearly filled, and covered his amethyst irises.

He felt her warm hand brush against his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"Explain."

He furrowed his brows, concerned about her knowing the truth. She would only be hurt.

"I want to understand…"

She said seeing his hesitation.

"I mean, if I've dealt with your stupidity this long, I think I'm more than alright with dealing all of your faults, as many as you seem to have."

She grinned. He chuckled softly.

"That hurts you know."

He grinned.

"Promises, promises."

She remarked as she sat back. It was obvious he wouldn't get anywhere, he was trapped now, and of course this was something he should have expected from her. Maybe all this time he was getting rusty? He brushes off the thought and sits back in his seat, as he set the reigns down to the side.

"Very well."

He looked up into the sky. Both could feel as C.C returned to the cart and climbed to her spot. The witch snuggled up against Cheese-kun, pressing his plush, orange body against hers and laying her head against him.

"It's hard to say exactly how it came about, but I made a contract with C.C. and was given the Geass in return."

He began. Kallen glanced back in wonder. She knew something was never normal about C.C., but this was it? Lelouch leaned back and picked up the reigns as he slips his contacts back onto both eyes. He snaps them softly, enticing the horses to begin their trek once again.

"My father, the former Emperor Charles di Britannia, also had Geass."

Kallen's eyes widened and her body stiffened slightly. He paused, allowing the information to sink in before continuing.

So that I could achieve my goal, I needed to defeat him."

Well that much Kallen knew. He appeared to the world as the new Emperor, claiming he murdered his father.

"For a time before that I lost my ability to control the Geass, as it had grown too powerful. I had to submit to wearing these, to keep the power back so I would not cause trouble for myself and others."

He made clear of his mention by removing the contact over his left eye and quickly replacing it. C.C. listened from her place. She remembered when he had lost control of his Geass the first time. '_The Bloody Princess_', although because of his efforts, there are none who remember that time, they only remember the Demon Emperor.

Kallen was startled when she fell a drop of water hit her nose. She looked up as rain began to fall. She felt Lelouch's arm slide over hers and cover her shoulder with the cloth that he had over his. He pulled it over her head, to allow her shelter from the rain.

"I learned a great deal about the true nature of Geass thanks to C.C."

He said as Kallen looked up into his eyes. He smiled warmly. Lying with her face pressed against Cheese-kun C.C. listened to the sound of the falling droplets as they beat against the dirt roads in rhythm to the hoof beats of the pair of draft horses.

"When I defeated my father my Geass had gone to my other eye. With great effort I was able to absorb the power my father had, which, after many years, was immense."

Lelouch paused and looked straight ahead. Kallen looked over, her red brows creased.

"That doesn't explain how you survived…"

She said in a tone that was both annoyed and hopeful that there was more to his story than _that_. Lelouch chuckled at her frustration, which only forced her cheeks to tint pink.

"Of course, of course."

He smiled with that smug expression. At times like this she wanted to slap it clean off his face. He loved teasing her, and she loathed his teasing, though at the same time she found it endearing (she would never admit it though, she'd rather die first).

Lelouch's expression fell flat. Kallen looks up to his face, a bit startled by the sudden change.

"He was planning to allow these atrocities to continue, so he could further the world into a controlled peace: a false peace under his rule. He abandoned Nunnally and I…so he could give us happiness, when all we desired was to be wanted, and to be part of the world. We were tossed aside, forced into hiding. I had to end it, and give the world a true peace, achieved the only way I knew how…"

Kallen pulled the sides of the cloth closed, hiding her face as she curled her knees to her chest.

"You forced peace on us, so we could…"

Lelouch nods. For a time there were no words exchanged. Until the thralls of midnight did they continue the pattern of stopping at small shops and towns, dropping off crates of oranges and other food items.

"Ne, Lelouch."

The rain had since subsided, but she still had the cloth held over her head. It smelled so much like him, she thought to herself.

"Hn?"

He replied. They had stopped once more, C.C. taking the initiative and taking the goods into the shop.

"You still haven't answered my question. Are you going to keep avoiding it?"

He chuckled at her accusation, only because it was true.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

He asked with a smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes and pouted slightly. This only caused him to laugh out. Kallen was surprised to hear him laughing in such a way. It wasn't sarcastic, or the cruel sort of laughter she's heard Zero use… It was the same laughter he had when he was around his friends. It was a genuine, teasing laugh.

"He's Immortal."

Both Lelouch and Kallen jumped at the sound of C.C.'s voice. They didn't hear her return. They look up, only to see hear leaning over the edge of the cart. She lay with her body pressed against Cheese-kun as her still wet, green hair, rained over the edge. She had that usual smile of hers plastered on her face. It was not a smile of happiness or joy, but of mocking.

"W-what?"

Kallen looked to Lelouch who was glaring up at his green-haired companion.

"Oh yes, didn't you know? When defeating someone with a Code you gain their Immortality. When Lelouch defeated Charles when his Geass was as powerful as it had become, he gained the Immortality Charles once held."

She explained in a deadpan tone, humored by Lelouch's expression.

"T-the former Emperor was Immortal?"

Kallen nearly shrieked. It was clear she didn't really understand the logistics of the Geass or Code, but Immortal was a word she understood.

"So, Lelouch can't be kil…or di…?"

Kallen could barely form the words. Lelouch stared off straight ahead in annoyance.

"Of course for Zero's Requiem to come to its end…no one could knew the truth, not even you Kallen. I mean you would have tried to stop him, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would have!"

Lelouch's eyes widen and he looks over to the girl. She blushes at her admission and looks over to Lelouch, who as already looking at her. This caused her blush to deepen.

"Oh really? I mean according to Lelouch it was the only way."

C.C only dumped fuel on the fire. Kallen glared at him, causing him to smile nervously in attempts to play off the witch's witty banter.

"Hmph, always gambling. We always scolded him for it."

She blinked when she heard Lelouch begin to laugh again.

"What's so funny?"

The pilot nearly growled out. Lelouch sat up and stayed looking straight ahead, lest fall into the blue pools that Kallen called eyes.

"Nothing, but I'm sure you're right. I did have a bit of a gambling problem, didn't I?"

He smiled at Kallen. She thought about his words for a minute.

"Was that a joke?"

Lelouch blinked and narrowed his eyes at Kallen's rebuttal.

"Are you saying I have no sense of humor?"

Lelouch felt offended. He had a sense of humor; at least he thought he did.

"Of course I am!"

She bluntly replied, causing his expression to fall into a scowl. C.C. began to chuckle. Kallen looked up to the witch and began to laugh, which only infected Lelouch as he joined in.

In the horizon they could see the dawn breaking over the horizon. After the evening shower, the skies were still somewhat cloudy, creating a rippling spectrum as the first light of morning climbed up into the atmosphere.

The cart continued along the roads, the laughter since having had died down. Kallen had fallen asleep. The bump of the ride had caused her head to slip against his shoulder. Lelouch smiled softly and watched her red bangs fall over her sleeping face.

"I missed you Lelou…"

She mumbled in her sleep. Lelouch chuckled.

"I missed you to, amazingly…"

He felt a pinch at his side.

"Ow!"

Kallen grinned at his cry of pain, and fell back asleep.

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

Rang the alarm clock on Kallen's nightstand.

The red-head shot up into a sitting position and hurled, what was her eighth alarm clock that week, into the nearby wall where it was broken by the force of impact. Her hair was pressed up awkwardly and she clutched her sheet to her chest.

When had she gotten home?

She stared off for a moment or two, trying to gather her bearings.

"Oh.."

She partially whined. Lelouch had brought her home just a few hours ago at around three am. Stupid clock, waking her up at six! Why? She threw her sheets off and looked to her calendar. It was a Saturday, but there was some small, illegible scribbling at the date. Why was her own handwriting so hard to read?

"Kallen! Ohgi-kun is here!"

She heard her mother call from downstairs.

Kallen groaned. That's what it probably said "Meeting."

"Hai! I'll be down soon!"

She called as she went to the bathroom to get ready. Ohgi chuckled hearing her call out.

"Same old Kallen huh, I bet she just woke up."

He nervously chuckled. Kallen's mother smiled and nodded her head.

"How is your wife Ohgi?"

Kallen's mother asked. Ohgi blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sh-she's doing great, I'm just a bit concerned with her temper at the moment."

Kallen's mother laughs softly.

"It will be alright, it is normal."

Oghi smiled at her comfort, although it really was beyond normal when a heavily pregnant former soldier of the Britannian Military can run you down on heels, belly and all.

It wasn't long before Kallen was ready. Ohgi could hear her running down the steps into the foyer. She had her brown, leather uniform, with her red shirt that stops just over her stomach. It was obvious she had barely finished dressing as the two straps just below her chest were unlatched and her white belt was loose. In her mouth she carried Guren's key, which dangled from a black string, as she attempted to pull up her white arm sleeves.

"Ready Ohgi?"

She asked, taking the key from her mouth, into her hand.

"I am…"

Ohgi couldn't help but chuckle. Kallen didn't seem to understand til she followed his eyes to her unlatched buckles.

"Hentai Ohgi! Let's go!"

She pushed him out the door with one hand as she buckled the straps with another.

"We're going now okaasan, we'll be back later!"

Kallen called, shoving Ohgi out the front door, just barely allowing him a chance to slip his boots on.

"Have a safe trip."

Her mother said as she warmly smiled and waved farewell. Kallen waved and slipped on her boots before pausing to pull her leg covering's straps in place. She waved to her mother happily and ran out of the house after Ohgi.

As Ohgi and Kallen talked and made their way to the car that was parked just of the driveway, Lelouch watched from the distance, a crate of corn in his arms. He watched them drive off and grinned to himself as he loaded the crate.

"Planning to follow?"

C.C. said in a sardonic tone.

"No need to rush things…"

Lelouch climbed onto the driving seat and grasped the reigns. With a soft snap the horses climbed onto the roads and slowly walked along. C.C chuckled and laid back in the hay, content with the cool breeze that brushed across her face.


	5. Cinquain

**Cinquain**

* * *

><p><strong>Meetings.<strong>

**Very boring.**

**Listening, Nodding, Napping.**

**They are so long.**

**Work.**

**a.t.b 2018 August, 28**

_Honestly I hate these meetings with a passion, especially when Diethard is talking. He doesn't have the same eloquence that Zero, Lelouch, had. He had the ability to bring out the strength in everyone, including me._

"As you are all aware there are still many groups left behind that hold to the ideals of our former Demon Emperor."

_Diethard was such a jerk. He knew who he was. Demon Emperor didn't suit Lelouch. I knew I was making faces. I was leaned back in my seat, barely paying attention. My mind was drifting in and out of the events from last night. What was I thinking staying out until three? But being with Lelouch made me feel like…_

"Kouzuki are you listening?"

"That's Kozuki-sama to you."

_I couldn't help it, he was just annoying me today. I heard everyone laugh at my comment, apparently it flustered Diethard enough that he moved on the next set of objectives._

"Even if _Kouzuki-sama_, isn't on board with our lesser objectives, perhaps she would be more interested in a front line job to the corners of the Chinese Federation."

_I glare for a moment. That stuck up…I should just not, I know my face is saying everything my mouth isn't. __I saw his smug grin. He caught my attention. Hurry up and say it._

"Tianzi has called for the assistance of the Black Knights to defeat a small group who are attempting to bring the young Empress from power. They have a few, modified, Gang Lous in operation. Tianzi fears that they may harm some of the innocent that live in the area."

_I couldn't help but raise a brow._

"What about Xingke and his Shen Hu?"

_I thought it a bit strange, even though we were soldiers of the U.F.N., the Chinese Federation still had Shen Hu._

"It seems Shen Hu was severely damaged when the Gang Lous tried to use the nearby villages as hostages. It received heavy damage to its Byron Cannon and left arm as a consequence for saving the hostages. Rakshata is current taking time out to help on the repairs…"

_I blinked at the comment. If Rakshata has gone to the Chinese Federation that means…_

"The modifications to the _Guren Zero_ have been completed and you are scheduled to go at 15:00 tomorrow evening as soon as reconnaissance is completed."

_Finally! I couldn't help but be a little excited. I had once again stopped listening to Diethard's nagging, I mean he was head of the meeting but it sounded a lot__ like nagging. _

_I was thrilled, to say the least, when the meeting ended. I made my way to the hanger to take a peek at Guren Zero. _

"Hey Kallen!"

_I was so close…I shutter to think what Tamaki is calling me for. I try not to show my annoyance, but I probably am. I turn around just in time to brace myself when Tamaki wraps his arm around my shoulder and __pulls me close. He had hat triumphant grin on his face. He had finally been given a title, to all of our relief. There wasn't a day that had gone by when we didn't pray Zero would give him a title. I catch my thoughts though… thinking about it now, would that be the only time I would be able to be with Lelouch? _

"Kallen, yo, you heard me?"

_Obviosuly not Tamaki._

"What?"

_I blink. I grinned inwardly at Tamaki's annoyance of having to repeat himself._

"I said you'll take care of my rookies right? A pair of Akatsuki's are heading off with you, two newbies from my division."

_Yea Tamaki was in charge of training new comers with the basics of Knightmare piloting. He wasn't much of a fighter himself, not the best, but he was one of the better mentors when it came to this sort of thing, I was frankly impressed, I never knew Tamaki had it in him. Strangely enough, he reminds me of a big brother. I caught myself smiling, it was too late to deny it as I saw Tamaki grin at my smile._

"You know I will Tamaki."

"That's my girl! I got important training sessions to handle so ja ne!"

_He laughed and patted my back roughly. Tamaki will always be Tamaki, no matter what the situation, but I was kind of glad for that. __I made my way to the hanger, no more interruptions. I was amazed when I walked to Guren's dock. He was amazing, even more so than before. I couldn't help but run my hand along his sleek red finish. I looked around; making sure no one was around to witness my fawning. I mean it was a machine, but it was __**mine**__. It had a new radiant wave surge unit was encased in a somewhat thicker armor that would protect its joints for the extra surge of power added to its more powerful emitter. Rakshata told me I would need to practice with it as it would be slightly heavier than the previous Guren models. _

_His antennas have been pulled back and now sat hidden under the shoulder joint mounted Slash Harkens. He still had his four-feathered Energy Wing system that Cecile had designed, and upgraded so that Guren had even more capability in the air. He now had two MVS fork knives stored on his heavier armored legs._

_It was going to b e a pain to re-learn how to pilot Guren, but it would be worth it. He still had his old landspinner propulsion system; it had been modified so he was now more agile, so it would help with the heavier set of armor Guren now carried._

"Kallen is that you?"

_Gah! I've been caught. I whip around just in time to see Ohgi walking into the brighter lights of Guren's dock. Most of the hanger was pretty dimly lit. _

"How did you manage your way in here without the lights?"

_Caught red-handed…I couldn't help my chuckle._

"I guess I'm used to it…what's up Ohgi?"

_Yes please ignore the fact that I'm in here to begin with when I've already been briefed on Guren Zero by Rakshata…_

"Oh, well I wanted to let you know that Governor Nunnally called. She is heading to the Chinese Federation to assist with the political situation there with Tianzi. She asked if you could escort her safely to the Forbidden City."

_I was surprised, yet expected it. Nunnally-chan had become friends with Tianzi and Kaguya-chan over time, but another Knightmare except for "Zero's" __Z-02 Lancelot Frontier? It was strange seeing the Frontier, but Lloyd nearly had a breakdown when I referred to it as being the same exact model except for its color now being a deep black. Supposedly the Z-02 has the ability to use VARIS and a Hardon blaster from the Conquista model._

…_I have to say it's the same thing, just not in front of Lloyd._

"Sure, I don't mind."

_I finally answered Ohgi, coming out of my mental tangent__. Ohgi seemed happy enough with my answer and ran off. Seeing as the meeting was over I suppose I could go back home now, maybe get some sleep this time._

:Underground Base, Kunming Lake:

"Is everything ready?"

A tall boy with long blue hair spoke. He wore a long white cloak embroidered with gold along the trim. He stood proud with his hand at his hip.

A soldier saluted to the call.

"Sir the Aquila has been moved into position."

The blue-haired man grinned and brushed the blue bangs from his eyes.

"Very good. It is only a matter of time until the U.F.N forces take the bait."

**Peace.**

**Waning tranquility.**

**Struggling, Experiencing, Repeating.**

**Peace is not violence.**

**Work.**


	6. Aquila

**Aquila**

**a.t.b 2018 August, 29**

"Set up and ready to go."

Kallen called from the motor-bike cockpit of the Guren Zero. Guren Zero had been loaded into the linear catapult of the Avalon.

"Hmm, is everything ready Cecile?"

Lloyd was held up in the helm of the ship keeping tabs on the drop point that was located 200 meters outside of the Forbidden City in the Chinese Federation. Cecile sat at the console observing the data collecting from the Guren Zero.

"All systems are running at their optimal levels. We're ready for launch."

Riding alongside the Avalon was Governor Nunnally's Armored Personnel Carrier along with the Z-02 Lancelot Frontier, which rode along side using a Knightmare VTOL transport plane to reserve its energy. The Knightmare VOTL was being piloted by no other than Zero.

"Good, than we shall just leave everything up to the Governor for now than, hmm?"

Lloyd grinned as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Understood."

Kallen replied. The plan was to allow the Governor to have an audience with Tianzi and find out as much as possible about the remaining loyalists that were using the Summer Palace as a base of operations.

"Are P-1 and P-2 Standing by?"

Lloyd called over the communiqué frequency.

"P-1 and P-2 standing by!"

The units called in near unison. Kallen couldn't help but roll her eyes. They were eager, she would give them that. P-1 and P-2 rode a pair of Akatsuki. P-1 was equipped with an air glide wing system and double barreled hand gun. P-2 lacked the air glide system but had a large cannon mounted on it s right arm.

The Personnel Carrier landed. The Governor was wheeled out by Ohgi.

"You didn't have to do this Ohgi-san…"

Nunnally said softly, looking up to the older man who was dressed in his Black Knight's uniform.

"I wouldn't look good as the Prime Minister of Japan now if I didn't, plus you're a friend, it's no problem."

He said warmly. Nunnally smiled and nodded, understanding his reasons clearly. Ohgi always did everything he could. Having been elected as the Prime Minister of Japan, but he works hard to keep relations with all the members of the U.F.N up and even teaches. Nunnally was glad that someone who could think outside a mean of simply just "fighting it out" be at her side, lending her confidence for this trail.

The two figureheads were lead by Imperial Guards through the Meridian Gates to the Palace of Heavenly Purity toward the audience hall were Tianzi awaited them.

Tianzi sat on the throne of the audience chamber, sadly staring at the ground. She was worried for Xingke who still hasn't recovered from his injuries.

"Hello, Tianzi, are we intruding?"

Nunnally's soft voice called. The young Empress looks up in surprise.

"Nunnally-san!"

Tianzi cheerfully called as she climbed off the throne and ran over to the young girl. The girls hugged and happily laughed.

"I'm so glad you came!"

Tianzi called as she stepped back, bowing slightly, greeting Ohgi. Ohgi smiles and bows his head back.

"We should thank you for calling the Black Knights into action before things became too difficult."

Ohgi said with a warm smile. Tianzi nodded.

"I am glad to see everyone is on time, shall we begin the meeting?"

Kaguya's confident voice rang.

Soon the group began their meeting.

"The Guren Zero is currently set ready for launch, along with two Akatsukis that are on standby. The Lancelot Frontier is also on standby, closer to the objective point."

Ohgi said as he folded his hands under his chin.

"Do you know exactly why these men have targeted Tianzi?"

Nunnally asked in concern. Kaguya folded herarms into her sleeves as she sat up.

"I cannot say for absolute certain but I think they are remnants of those who had hoped Tianzi would marry the Britannian prince and bring wealth to the nation. They see her as an unfit ruler because of it."

Kaguya began to explain.

"The only information of them we have is that they are willing to sacrifice innocents in their goal, which seems to be the conquering of the Forbidden City."

The young head Mistress added as she sighed.

"So there is no way we could negotiate a truce of any kidn with them?"

Nunnally questioned with a frown.

"I'm afraid not, and because they have a number of Gang Lou in their possession it is dangerous to leave them be for too long."

Kaguya said remorsefully.

"I see…Ohgi-san?"

Nunnally looked up to the older man who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well according to reconnaissance reports they are hidden in some sort of underground tunnel just beneath Kunming Lake, and are using the Summer Palace for their base of operations correct?"

The older man asked, as he stroked at his chin.

"That is correct."

Kaguya said with a curt nod.

"We can only assume that they are using the tunnels that were designed to protect the Emperor in case of emergency. It is a maze of catacombs."

She added.

"I don't want this to end in fighting…"

Tianzi spoke up. The group looked to the young Empress.

"But they are reckless…and do not care if others are hurt due to their actions. We must subdue them."

Kaguya smiled at her friend's assertion.

"Of course the Tianzi is correct! We need to stop them before things get too ugly."

Nunnally nodded to Kaguya's words.

"Than it's settled."

Ohgi began.

"I'll send out one of the two units on standby out first, followed by the Lancelot Frontier, and hopefully we won't have to use Guren Zero. I'll post the Guren Zero and the second standby unit outside of the Summer Palace's perimeters for back up."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Kaguya chimed as she stood.

"We'll send in a few Gung Lous in for support as well! Right Tianzi?"

She smiled to the young girl, who looked up. Tianzi nodded determinedly. Ohgi and Nunnally return to the Avalon just as Lloyd is disembarking.

"Well how did it go?"

He asked as he removed his glasses from his face. Ohgi shook his head.

"We've decided to send out our forces, the Chinese Federation will be backing us up for the operation."

Ohgi stated.

"Hmm, very well. We see to it that everything is –"

Before Lloyd could finish his sentence, an explosion hits one of the outer walls of the Forbidden City.

"What on earth?"

Lloyd called in shock.

"No! Lloyd!"

Ohgi called.

"R-right!"

Lloyd ran back onto the Avalon, followed by Ohgi who wheeled Nunnally onboard.

"What the heck's going on?"

Kallen yelled through the frequency.

"It seems we've been preempted."

Lloyd said in a somewhat amused manner.

"Well don't just sit there, launch me!"

Kallen yelled.

"Understood, preparing launch sequence."

Cecile called as she looked over to Lloyd who shrugged but nodded.

"P-1, P-2 make sure to back up the Guren Zero!"

Ohgi called over their frequencies.

"Roger that boss!"

P-1 replied.

"Ready!"

P-2 answered.

"Guren Zero, launching."

Cecile said as the Guren was catapulted from its chamber. Spreading its four-feathered float system the Guren Zero took to the skies. On the ground P-1 and P-2 races across the terrain in a zigzag pattern beneath the Guren Zero. The Lancelot Frontier had dropped from the VTOL and soared across the sky using its float-system backpack.

As the four Knightmares neared the walls of the Forbidden City an army of Imperial Gun Lous have reinforced the area. The attacking Gung Lous, instead of the Imperial Colors of green and maroon, their outer shells wore a pure white coat with gold, similar to the scheme of the original Lancelot.

The enemy units had a surprising number of forces at their disposal.

'Where the heck did they get all these units from?"

Kallen called as the Guren Zero dropped into battle and, using its MVS fork, cut into an enemy Gung Lou.

"It doesn't matter right now Kallen, just find their leader and back up the Federation."

Ohgi ordered.

"Understood!"

The Guren sped off along the ground, crashing into a pair of Gung Lou. She grabs one of the Lou with the Guren's claw, and using the momentum of her charge, spins the unit off its bearings and into the second Lou.

The Z-02 Lancelot Frontier easily kept up with the Guren in defeating the enemies. Zero was skilled enough pilot and was quick and accurate when defeating enemies.

"This is P-1, P-2 and I have approached the Summer Palace."

"This is P-2, I have taken up my position and am now on standby."

With P-2's long-ranged weapon it was able to take a distant position and keep an eye on the enemy's base of operations. P-1 took a charging start and leapt into the air. Activating its float system it fell into a glide. Beneath P-1 he could see where the units had been originating from.

"This is P-1 I can see that the enemies are exciting from a small underground chamber on Nanhu Island, but there also seems to be units camouflaged in the surrounding foliage."

"Roger that P-1, don't take any further actions just yet."

Ohgi order, but the moment he issued the command P-1 was destroyed by enemy fire. Luckily P-1 was able to eject from his Knightmare.

"What the—we just lost P-1!"

Lloyd called in a shock.

"What? What hit it, P-2 come in, are you okay?"

Ohgi called in a slight of panic.

"This is P-2: I don't know what hit P-1 but it looked like it came from the underground opening, it looked like some sort of flying blade. Wait, there!"

The Avalon pulled P-2's image data up on screen. Mid-air was a massive white Knightmare frame, unlike anything they had ever seen before.

The Knightmare was of pure white color. It had arms of equal length of its body ending in hands. Four fin-like structures hung down along each arm, which made the whole arm, in itself, resemble a bird's wings. The Knightmare had a tall, streamline body.

The Knightmare landed on the 17-Arch Bridge with a resounding crash.

"What is it?"

Nunnally asked looking up to Lloyd who appeared just as lost as the others.

"I've never seen such a Knightmare before!"

The scientist nearly shrieked.

"Cecile?"

Lloyd looked back to his partner as she attempted to gather specs on the unknown machine.

"There's no data on it anywhere. It doesn't appear to be affiliated with any of the other groups either."

Cecile said. Lloyd turned to the monitor and huffed.

"Well it doesn't matter who made it, it has to be the leader, right?"

The white-haired man smiled, raising his brows slightly.

"You heard Kallen?"

Ohgi confirmed.

"You got it!"

Kallen grinned as she pushed the Guren Zero forward. Breaking passed the troops that attempted to block her path she charged across the Inner Court. The White Knightmare knelt atop the 17-Arch Bridge it dashes across the bridge toward the eastern dike. The Knightmare pulls a spear from its compartment.

"Oh no!"

Cecile called out, standing to her feet and pressing her fingers to her earpiece.

"Kallen you need to catch that Knightmare! If he damages the waterway the Forbidden City will be at risk for flooding. The waters are still high from the rainy season, you need to stop it!"

The woman cried out.

"On it!"

Guren Zero spread its wings out, activating its float system.

"No you don't!"

Kallen ground out as Guren charged forward and kicked off the ground. Guren Zero breaks the sound barrier as it charges the foreign Knightmare. Guren, with MVS fork in hand, slams it down into the Knightmare.

Sparks flew when the MVS fork hit.

"You're good…"

A deep voice from within the white Knightmare came. Kallen growled. Her MVS fork was stopped by his spear. He held the spear across over the body of his Knightmare: holding back Guren's wrist.

"Take this!"

Kallen roared out, sending out Guren's right arm.

"hmph."

The blue-haired man within the white Knightmare's cockpit leaps back, just narrowly escaping Guren's deadly grasp. Without a moment's chance Guren Zero charges forward while the white Knightmare sidles back, maneuvering over the hilly terrain with just as much ease as Guren.

"I'm so flattered that the Black Knights have sent the Red Lotus herself to face me."

The man laughed. Kallen, irritated, skids to a halt and fires her Slash Harkens at the Knightmare. The white Knightmare manages to evade one Harken, but the second clips across his shoulder. The man snarls.

"I'm more of a challenge than you think!"

Taking advantage of the Knightmare's fault Guren pushes forward, extending his emitter and releasing a blast, which throws the white Knightmare back.

"Hmph… I see. Well it seems I have to apologize my dear Red Lotus, but it seems my Aquila seems to have a way to go before it can match the Guren."

His smooth voice spoke.

"Ha! It isn't the machine that makes the fight!"

Guren Zero charges but in one motion Aquila slides backwards and leaps into the air. It had no float system but it went a considerable distance, before landing once again in the distance.

"Farewell for now."

The Aquila turns and escapes. The Lancelot Frontier lands just a few feet behind Guren Zero. Kallen glances back and scoffs.

"It's too late. I'm heading back."

She said in annoyance to this Zero's presence. With the back up of the Black Knights the Federation was able to destroy the offending enemy Gung Lous and recapture the Summer Palace.


End file.
